


i'm not trying to fuck tomorrow, baby; i want you

by aestheticzjm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Dom Zayn, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Zayn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Niall, Top Zayn, Underage Niall, niall is sixteen, no liam or harry and barely and louis i apologize, ok yo, sorry im done now bye, why do i always write pwps when i'm so bad with smut, zayn fingers niall with his rings still on idk, zayn is babysitting niall, zayn is twenty five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticzjm/pseuds/aestheticzjm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis asks Zayn to babysit a kid - Niall - for him, just for a while. Zayn didn't know what he was expecting, but he certainly wasn't expecting Niall to be quite so pretty. Zayn also wasn't expecting Niall to be interested in him whatsoever, but he was. They end up fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not trying to fuck tomorrow, baby; i want you

**Author's Note:**

> hello. so this is a really self-indulgent fic that i felt was needed since there's been such a lack of ziall fics lately. idk if i like how it turned out, but yeah.  
> also, niall is only sixteen and i thought i should warn y'all in case any of you have a problem with underage or whatever.  
> i hope you all like it, and as always, i'd love to know what you think of it so you should really comment hahah ^_^
> 
> the song is drunk in love by the weeknd btw, i definitely recommend a listen. x

Zayn was sat at his desk, trying his very hardest to focus on the article that he was (attempting to) write. He had been unfocused for the longest time now, and it wasn’t for any particular reason, just him being lazy. He rubs at his temples while exhaling a soft sigh, leaning back against his chair. He’s brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing, and Zayn leans forward, picking it up. He frowns when he sees the caller ID, contemplating whether or not to actually pick up his phone.

It was Louis, someone that Zayn considered one of his best friends. Said best friend was a bit of a pain in the ass however, and Zayn wasn’t sure whether or not he was in the right state of mind to talk to him. He accepts the call anyways, putting the phone up to his hear.

“Hello?” Zayn says into the receiver, his eyebrows knitting into a soft frown as he hears shuffling on the other end of the line.

“Hey, Z? Listen, I need some help,” Louis says loudly, and Zayn cringes, already knowing that he wasn’t going to like whatever Louis needed of him. “Uh, depends on what it is,” Zayn replies warily, just because he knew that Louis was always planning some scheme or the other at all times.

But Louis’ voice on the other end sounded pained and frantic, and Zayn’s frown only deepened. “I promised Maura, one of my mum’s old friends that I’d babysit her kid but something came up and I don’t think I can make it, shit,” Zayn’s eyebrows lift at Louis’ “problem”, wondering what the fuck he was even doing baby sitting at twenty four years old.

He decides to voice his thoughts, shaking his head a bit, despite Louis not being able to see him. “Lou, what are you even doing? And what does this have to do with me?” Zayn questions tiredly, not willing to deal with this right now. He just wanted to _sleep,_ not listen to Louis’ tale of woe that he couldn’t give two fucks about.

“I don’t know mate, I just couldn’t say no. I got into some shit with my mum earlier about my asshole of a dad, and she started crying and fuck, she started talking about how everything would’ve been okay if I hadn’t dropped out of college, and,” Zayn cuts him off there, “Alright, alright. I still don’t understand why you need me? You could surely just cancel on Marla, or whatever the fuck her name is,” Zayn reasons, standing up and walking over to his kitchen to get a much needed drink.

But Louis begins blabbering again about how he doesn’t want to _disappoint_ his beloved mother, and how he just _knew_ that Zayn didn’t have any plans (which was true, but Zayn still makes an indignant noise because he has a reputation to maintain) and despite all this, he had still convinced Zayn to babysit this kid for him, just for a while.

 

So that’s how Zayn found himself sat in his car, waiting outside the local school for a kid that he didn’t even fucking know. He probably should’ve gotten out of his car and actually made an effort to look for him, but Louis had apparently told the kid what kind of car Zayn had anyways so it really didn’t matter.

He glances up as he hears a knock on his car window, and Zayn pushes the button for his window to roll down. Standing there is who he assumes to be “Niall” and Zayn’s eyes widen slightly. This boy was supposed to be sixteen, but he looked more like twelve, platinum blonde hair and blue eyes and crooked teeth. He was cute, to say the very least, and Zayn certainly wasn’t expecting someone like him to turn up. “Erm, yer’ Zayn right? Louis said ye’ were supposed to pick me up?” and he had an Irish accent that Zayn wasn’t expecting at all, wow.

 Zayn takes a moment to collect himself before nodding and clearing his throat. “Uh, yeah. Get in,” Zayn says, not unkindly, just shortly. Niall does as told, and Zayn watches, just now noticing the flower petals smattered throughout his hair. Jesus fuck, he was adorable.

“Like Louis must’ve already told you, I’m Zayn and uh, I’ll be with you until nine. And then I think Louis is going to be back from whatever it is he’s doing,” Zayn explains, starting up his car and beginning to drive.

He sees Niall nod from his peripheral, and Zayn bites down on his lower lip. “How old are you, Niall?” He questions softly, already knowing the answer from Louis but still wanting to hear it from Niall’s pretty pink lips. Shit, what the fuck was that?

 “Just turned sixteen,” Niall answers, shooting Zayn a small smile, crooked teeth and all. “What about ye’?” Niall asks back after a moment, and Zayn chuckles softly, shaking his head a bit. “Me? Turning twenty five next month,” Niall hums a response and they sit for the rest of the car ride in a comfortable silence, and Zayn pretends that he doesn’t notice the way that Niall keeps glancing over at him.

Zayn parks his car in front of Niall’s house, surprised by how huge it is. “Wow, are your parents millionaires or sommat?” Zayn teases, and Niall barks out this laugh that has Zayn feeling warm all over. This boy was just too fucking cute for his own good.

 They both get out of the car and walk towards the house, Niall leading the way. He unlocks the door and walks inside, and Zayn follows him in, shutting the door behind him. Zayn had no idea how he was supposed to entertain Niall, because he really wasn’t one that had a way with kids, or anybody for that matter. His concern had probably showed on his face, judging by the way Niall turns around and starts laughing at him.

“Ye’ really have no idea what ta’ do, do ye’?” Niall asks playfully, his eyes on the older boy. Zayn returns the laugh, shrugging his shoulders with a rather sheepish smile on his lips. “You caught me, ha,” and maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad. Niall was cute, and he seemed nice enough, so Zayn certainly wouldn’t mind keeping him company for a while. Cute was an understatement, really.

This boy was just _too_ fucking flawless, and on top of that, he was wearing a fucking _flower crown_ for Christ’s sake – Zayn wanted to see how this small boy would look beneath him, whimpers flying out of those _obscene_ lips of his while Zayn pounds into him, relentlessly. Dear Lord, this boy was only sixteen – there was no way that something like that was going to happen anyways, and Zayn knew how horrible it was of him to be thinking like that.

Zayn pushes these mildly disturbing thoughts out of his head, unaware of the way that Niall looks over him appreciatively. “Are you hungry or anything? I could make you something,” Zayn offers, his gaze rested on Niall. He simply shakes his head, causing a few flowers to fall off of his head and fucking hell. “Nah, I’ll just make your job a bit easier for you - think ‘m just gonna lie down for a bit,” Niall replies, and Zayn shrugs his shoulders and hums a short response, and he watches Niall saunter up the stairs.

A soft sigh escapes Zayn’s lips because he really had wanted to spend a bit more time with Niall and maybe get to know the young lad a bit better, but this was probably better for Zayn  – it would be illegal (and horrible) to do anything to Niall anyways, no matter how much Zayn wanted to. The thought of not spending any more time with Niall made him deflate a little and he settles down on the sofa, turning on the TV.

He had been watching for about half an hour now, his eyelids beginning to droop slightly. It wasn’t his fault, he hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before, but he was going to have to wait for Louis to show up (which wasn’t for a few hours) before he could go back home. Zayn was about to drift off, but then he heard footsteps behind him.

He assumed it to be Niall, and was about to turn around and check, but Niall was already stood in front of him.

Zayn’s throat dries and his eyes darken at the sight before him, because fucking Christ. There Niall was, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers which really left nothing to the imagination. There were still flower petals strewn throughout his blond locks, and Zayn was convinced that he was going to die. “Uh, Niall, what’re you d-doing?” Zayn stammers, watching as Niall walks towards him and Zayn could just _feel_ the pure lust and _want_ just radiating off of the small boy.

Niall continues walking towards him and Zayn knows that he’s capable of stopping him, but he doesn’t, just watches Niall, almost as if he were in a trance. They hadn’t even known each other for more than an hour, Zayn was definitely not supposed to be _this_ attracted to the young lad.

Niall continues until he’s right in front of Zayn on the couch, and Zayn can see a flicker of apprehension on his young features but god, Zayn wants him so fucking bad. And then Niall is straddling him and Zayn forgets everything because there’s this gorgeous boy on his lap and Zayn is going to fuck him and no one is going to interrupt them.

So Zayn leans forward, painfully slow, his eyes flickering from Niall’s eyes to his lips, waiting for Niall to say anything, any indication that he wanted Zayn to stop; but he doesn’t, so Zayn kisses him. It’s just a rough press of lips against lips for a moment, until Niall shifts in his lap. Zayn’s hands travel from where they were resting by his own sides, to rest gently on Niall’s waist instead.

Zayn licks into Niall’s mouth eagerly, his fingers digging into the exposed skin on Niall’s waist and he knew that he was being rough, but who gave a fuck? Niall whimpers into Zayn’s mouth, pulling away for a breath of air. “Yer’ so hot, Zayn,” Niall mumbles, and he’s blushing and Zayn is going to hell. He leans forward and wastes no time in licking into Niall’s mouth once again, using his grip on Niall’s waist to push him down onto Zayn’s covered cock, causing them both to let out moans.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful Niall, fuck,” Zayn compliments after detaching their lips and staring up at Niall in adoration. And Niall is blushing a pretty pink again, and he looks so good, Jesus Christ. What had this boy done to him? “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Niall,” Zayn murmurs lowly, his voice already gone dark with lust.

Niall simply hums in agreement, ducking his head as a submissive gesture and Zayn just wants to _cry._ This boy is so pliant and willing and Zayn really just wants to cry. But he’s not going to cry, he’s going to fuck Niall into the couch because he doesn’t care anymore.

Zayn grips Niall’s chin with one hand and roughly pulls it down, flicking his tongue out to trace Niall’s lips before licking his way into Niall’s mouth and brushing their tongues together sensually. Niall keeps his mouth open and yielding for the most part, letting Zayn lead the kiss and dominate his mouth.

Zayn brings a hand up to caress Niall’s stomach, before using his thumb and forefinger to pinch at one of Niall’s dusky brown nipples. This causes Niall to let out a whine into Zayn’s mouth, and the sound goes straight to Zayn’s dick. He doesn’t want to waste any more time, so he plants both of his hands on the underside of Niall’s thighs (not without squeezing his bum first, of course) and uses his grip on him to stand up, while still carrying him.

Zayn can tell that Niall likes being manhandled firsthand, if Niall’s whimpers are anything to go by. Zayn carries him upstairs, continuing to suck Niall’s tongue into his mouth. It wasn’t hard to get him upstairs, considering how _tiny_ Niall was. Exceptionally short for his age, not to mention his skinny build. Zayn wasn’t overly muscular himself, but he was certainly much bigger than Niall.

Zayn lays Niall down onto the large bed once they reached Niall’s bedroom, and worries his lower lip in between his teeth. Niall is staring up at Zayn with his large baby blue eyes, looking debauched already despite Zayn doing barely anything. He can probably tell that Zayn is second guessing this whole situation because he juts out his lower lip and begins rubbing himself through his boxers with the heel of his hand.

Then he begins letting out these _criminal_ noises and thrusting his hips up to meet his hand, all the while staring up at Zayn with clouded eyes. “C’mon, want you, Zayn, please,” He whimpers, and rubs the slit of his cock through his boxers and Zayn had already known this was a lost cause anyways.

So he walks over, grabbing Niall’s wrist and pulling it away from where he was touching himself. “Did I say you could touch yourself, princess?” He murmurs huskily, and Niall whines, pushing his hips up forward for just a sliver of satisfaction. Zayn shifts back, looking down at Niall with an arched eyebrow.

“Are you gonna be good for me, baby? You won’t get fucked unless you’re good,” He says lowly, his tone dark and authoritative. Niall nods frantically, his breaths coming out in little huffs. “Yes, please. I’ll be good Zayn, I _need_ yer’ cock. Want you ta’ pound into me until I can’t breathe, Zayn, _god,”_ Niall groans, his tone pleading and desperate.

Zayn isn’t one to deny pretty young blond boys, especially not ones as beautiful as Niall so he sits down on the bed, his eyes roaming over Niall’s exposed small body. Jesus fuck, was this boy aware of how stunning he was? All bright blonde hair and large blue eyes and pretty pink lips that Zayn would just love to see wrapped around his cock.

Niall is staring up at Zayn with a mix of adoration and lust in his eyes, so Zayn leans down again and attaches their lips together, this time more slowly than their past kisses. He savors this one, and Niall melts into the kiss like he’s giving it his all.

Zayn takes his time mapping out Niall’s mouth with his own, bringing a hand up to cup Niall’s cheek.  This kiss is certainly more intimate and passionate than the other ones, but Zayn just wants to fuck Niall already. So he bites down on Niall’s lip, none too lightly, and then soothes the bite by licking over it with his tongue.

Niall moans against Zayn’s mouth, scooting closer so he was sat on Zayn’s lap again. But Zayn flips them over so he’s hovering over Niall instead and kisses his lips once more before beginning to plant kisses down Niall’s jaw and neck.

Niall continues to squirm underneath Zayn until Zayn has to use one of his hands to pin Niall down onto the bed. He stops squirming after that and goes pliant under Zayn, and his head goes dizzy for a moment because fucking hell; this boy was really something.

“Will you let me try something out, Niall?” Zayn murmurs softly, before sucking on one of Niall’s nipples while pinching the other one with his free hand. Niall groans out a fuck yes, loudly and unabashedly, his hips bucking up involuntarily, despite Zayn’s large hand holding Niall down.

“Take off your boxers, babe,” Zayn orders, watching as Niall quickly pushes his boxers down his bum and thighs before looking up to Zayn expectantly.

A smirk graces Zayn’s lips and he hums a short response, sucking the other nipple into his mouth before pulling away. “Hands and knees, princess,” Zayn orders, watching Niall scramble to get into position. He smiles endearingly, taking a minute to just _admire_ Niall; because, god, he was flawless.

He moves over so he was on his knees behind Niall’s bum, taking a second to appreciate his ass too. He uses his hands to spread Niall’s cheeks apart before leaning forward to kitten lick at Niall’s rim.

Niall obviously wasn’t expecting it because he _screams,_ his upper half collapsing on the bed. And he’s so fucking responsive and Zayn just knows that he could eat him out for days. He pulls away, Niall whining at the loss. “Relax, babe. Have you ever gotten this done to you?” “Zayn asks slowly, and his smirk only deepens when he sees Niall shake his head.

“You’re not a virgin though, right?” Zayn questions softly after a moment, biting down on his bottom lip. “Nah, I’ve been fucked before,” Niall answers curtly, and Zayn resists the urge to let out a sigh of relief – he wasn’t sure whether he was ready to take a boy’s virginity, so knowing that Niall wasn’t a virgin really did relieve him; what he was doing was still insanely wrong though, and he knew that it was. Zayn pushes the unnecessary thoughts out of his head, remembering that he had a task at hand to focus on.

So he spreads Niall’s cheeks farther apart (he’s sure it hurts by the way Niall lets out a loud cry of pain) and licks a stripe from his balls to his rim. Zayn continues to kitten lick at Niall’s rim slowly, wanting to tease the boy until he was crying and begging. And Niall really did seem like he was close to begging, by the way his thighs were quivering and he kept letting out these little whines that just got Zayn’s dick even harder.

“Please, please, fuck, Zayn, please,” Niall pleads, sounding close to tears; and that was exactly what Zayn wanted to hear so he leans forward and really gets to work. He squeezes Niall’s ass harshly while licking over Niall’s rim with wide, broad licks that have Niall yelling again.

Zayn pushes the tip of his thumb to Niall’s opening, kitten licking around his finger and just _pressing._ He bites down on the folds of Niall’s rim lightly, while pressing his thumb in and Niall is literally shaking. “Fucking hell, Zayn, yer’ so fuckin’ good at this, shit, shit, shit,” Niall babbles incoherently, trying to grind his bum back on Zayn’s face so he could tongue fuck him properly.

Zayn hums disapprovingly at that, bringing a hand up to spank Niall once, fast and hard.

 But then Niall is coming, and Zayn just watches, continuing to tongue Niall, and actually pushing his thumb in and out a few times while Niall rides out his orgasm. Zayn pulls away once Niall stops shaking and is on the verge of oversensitivity, and disapprovingly tuts. “You weren’t supposed to come, Niall,” Zayn chides, before wiping at his mouth.

“I, uh, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to, please don’t punish me,” and Zayn’s eyebrows lift at that. He uses his grip on Niall to flip him over so he was on his back instead. “You’re such a little slut, aren’t ya’, Niall? You did that on purpose because you knew that I was going to have to spank you and then choke you with my cock, didn’t you, Niall?” Zayn growls, and where the fuck did that come from?

But Niall seems to like it, a whine escaping his lips merely at Zayn’s words. “Yeah, please… _daddy,”_

And Zayn swears under his breath, closing his eyes for a second. He was going to hell for this, he just knew it. But this was too good of an opportunity to let up so Zayn simply nodded at Niall. “Okay baby, anything for my perfect boy,” he murmurs, and there’s a rosy red dusting Niall’s cheeks now and god.

This was sweet and all, but Zayn wanted to fuck Niall now and Zayn always got his way. He really didn’t understand how they had even gotten into this position – they had barely spoken ten words to each other, and here Zayn was, lips still moist from having just _rimmed_ Niall, fucking Christ.

“Lay on your back, princess,” he murmurs, and Niall does as told, looking to Zayn expectantly. Zayn settles between those invitingly splayed thighs of his and presses a soft kiss to Niall’s balls. “If we’re gonna do this, we’re going to need lube babe, do you have any?” Zayn asks lowly, continuing to press soft kisses to Niall’s pale inner thighs.

Niall is obviously distracted by what Zayn is doing, if his flushed cheeks are anything to go by. “Yeah, drawer on the right,” he replies easily, his chest heaving up and down, mind still hazy from the orgasm.

Zayn stands up after planting an open-mouthed kiss to Niall’s slit (which has him hissing from over-sensitivity) and getting the small tube of lube from where it was in Niall’s drawer. Niall is staring up at Zayn from where he’s sprawled on his bed, normally bright eyes blown dark with lust.

Zayn quickly returns to his earlier position, opening up the lube and slicking his fingers up with a generous amount of it. He doesn’t waste any time in pushing in a lube-slicked finger into Niall’s now red rim. He pushes in his middle finger as well, not going ‘till the knuckles just yet. Niall whimpers gently, trying to push down on Zayn’s fingers; that is, until, Niall feels something cold and hard against his rim and lets out a confused noise.

He glances up to see Zayn smirking down at him, a dark look in his eyes. “Oops, I must’ve forgotten to take my rings off,” Zayn says, but there’s nothing light nor playful in his tone – he’s calm and controlling, and Niall can only keen at the rings pressing against his rim because it _hurts,_ but he takes it for Zayn.

Zayn continues to thrust his two fingers in and out, his eyes narrowing at the tight heat that swallowed them and he just wanted to get on with it and fuck Niall into the mattress already. But he also wants to take his time with it and finger Niall until he’s screaming for it. So he does just that, adding his ring finger in as well.

He’s not gentle with it at all, pushing his fingers in and out of Niall at a pace that was almost too fast. His rings press into Niall on every alternate thrust and he curls his fingers, knowing that he’s found Niall’s prostate when a rough cry escapes his throat and his dick fires up again.

Zayn smirks cockily, continuing to thrust his fingers lazily into that bundle of nerves. “You like that, princess? Like getting finger fucked like the little dirty whore you are?”  Zayn growls roughly, unforgivingly hitting his prostate on every thrust of his fingers – coupled along with the rings, it was almost overwhelming.

Niall is screaming and writhing on the bed now, torn between pushing back on Zayn’s fingers or away from them. Zayn simply watches him, an eyebrow arched. He wasn’t going to fuck Niall until he started begging again, so he just continued pushing his fingers in and out.

“Ah, ah. Please daddy, need you to fuck me now, daddy, please. Want yer’ cock to split me in half, fuck me until I can’t _breathe_ , please,” Niall very nearly screams, and Zayn hums approvingly. “That’s more like it, princess.” he murmurs, removing his fingers and wiping them on the comforter.

Zayn just then notices the come Niall still had smeared on his stomach from his orgasm and he snickers softly, amazed at how fucking innocent Niall looked despite being covered in come. Zayn leans forward, flicking his tongue out to lick at the come because he just really wants to taste Niall.

Niall groans, throwing an arm over his own eyes as he thrusts his hips up. “Please Zee, I can’t, ugh,” he complains, and Zayn _knows,_ he just knows that Niall is close again. So he licks at Niall’s come once more, before pulling away.

“Condoms are in the same drawer as the lube was,” Niall mutters, his arm still thrown over his eyes. Zayn raises his eyebrows again, wondering what exactly this boy got up to in his free time, but he decides not to question it, getting up and grabbing a condom packet.

He tears the packet open with his teeth, pondering how he had managed to stay fully clothed during this while Niall was already completely ruined. He quickly rids himself of his shirt, skinny jeans and boxers, fully aware of Niall watching him hungrily.

Zayn knows that he’s got nothing to be ashamed of, with his tan lean skin and countless tattoos. He could only imagine how they would look against Niall’s creamy unblemished skin and he groans at the thought, tugging at his cock a few times to get it fully hard.

Niall just watches, entranced by how hot Zayn was. Zayn however, was entranced by _Niall._ So small and fucking coy on the whole, yet still so fucking filthy. Zayn quickly rolls the condom on and watches Niall, tugging his lower lip between his teeth.

“How do you want me, daddy?” Niall asks, his voice sugary sweet. Zayn groans, walking over to where Niall was sprawled on the bed. “On my lap, princess,” Zayn murmurs, voice rough. Niall nods, waiting for Zayn to sit down on the bed. Zayn gets into position, leaning against the headboard.

Niall walks over to him, throwing a leg over Zayn’s. “C’mon, take as much as time as you need baby,” Zayn murmurs, staring up at Niall, eyes dark with both lust and pure want. Zayn takes his own cock and holds it up for Niall, his gaze resting on him.

Niall lowers himself down on Zayn’s cock slowly, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration and his chin wobbling. Zayn just watches, unable to do anything else, really. Niall was already beautiful, but watching him like this was just _breathtaking,_ at the very least. Niall took his time with it, his face scrunching up in pain until he’s fully seated on Zayn’s cock.

Zayn gives him a moment, wanting nothing more than to hammer his hips up into Niall until he couldn’t _breathe,_ but he didn’t – he didn’t want to hurt Niall more than needed, and fuck, Zayn was already so gone for this boy.

Niall nods, teeth gritted, and Zayn would’ve missed it if he wasn’t staring so intently at Niall. He assumes it’s his cue to move and he doesn’t bother asking twice, sitting up a bit, and thrusting his hips up into Niall. Niall screams, his head falling back and Zayn grips onto Niall’s waist none too lightly.

He’s sure his fingers are leaving bruises onto Niall’s milky white skin but he can’t bring himself to care, especially not after Niall grinds down onto Zayn’s dick. “Daddy, please fuck me, please. I’ve been bad, please. I need you to fuck me, please, please,” Niall begs, and there’s actual tears in his eyes this time.

Zayn nods frantically, searing their lips together into a bruising kiss as he pushes his hips up and fucks into Niall properly. Niall’s moans are silenced by Zayn’s tongue licking into his mouth, and he thrusts up into Niall roughly, his hands not leaving Niall’s waist. Zayn detaches their lips, wanting to hear him scream.

“Scream for me, princess. I want to hear you moan for me like the little slut you are,” Zayn groans, the speed of his hips not deterring. Niall does as told, animalistic groans leaving his lips as he bounces on Zayn’s cock rapidly.

“Zayn, daddy, fuck, I need,” Niall pants out, unable to speak, unable to breathe, really because of all consuming this was. Zayn nods, knowing exactly what he meant. “Okay princess, I know what you need. Daddy always knows what you need,” he groans out, flipping them over easily.

It wasn’t difficult at all, and Niall was so pliant and open and ready to do whatever Zayn asked of him, and Zayn was literally d _ying._

Niall was now on his back, legs splayed wide with Zayn still buried inside of him from where he was in between Niall’s thighs. Zayn fucks into him, hard and fast, bringing one hand up to spank Niall’s ass harshly. Niall _keens,_ a loud cry escaping his parted lips.

Zayn uses his other hand to tap at Niall’s cheek with one of his fingers, gesturing for him to open his mouth. Niall obliges, and Zayn instantly slips two of his fingers into Niall’s mouth. He keeps fucking into him and Niall keeps letting out these desperate whimpers around Zayn’s fingers and it just makes Zayn fuck him harder.

Zayn suddenly spreads his fingers in Niall’s mouth and Niall chokes around them, and Zayn feels like he’s two seconds away from coming now. So he slows the pace down, beginning to _grind_ against Niall, keeping his strokes deep and slow. He removes his fingers from Niall’s mouth to trail them down his chest and pinch his nipples, and Niall screams, begs for more.

 Zayn doesn’t think that he’s ever been with someone so… _responsive_ before, but he’s certainly not complaining.

Zayn continues thrusting into Niall, leaning down to fuck his tongue into his mouth, still spanking him. Niall keeps his mouth open for Zayn, sloppily returning the kiss. Zayn _couldn’t,_ quite literally couldn’t because he had been on edge the moment that he had laid eyes on Niall. But here Zayn was, now hammering into Niall’s tight heat while fucking spanking him, and he had already known that he wasn’t going to last very long.

But Zayn needed Niall to come first, because Niall’s pleasure was far more important than his own. He buries himself deep into Niall, before spanking him _hard,_ his rings digging into Niall’s ass.

And then Niall is coming for the second time, hard, letting out a strangled cry of daddy and Zayn is coming too, before Niall is even finished. Zayn pushes into him a few more times, riding out his orgasm before pulling out due to Niall’s hiss of oversensitivity.

Zayn tugs off the condom which was now sagging with his come, and ties it off before tossing it in the trashcan. He avoids looking at Niall as he collapses down next to him on the bed, because seriously, what the fuck had he just done? Zayn had just had sex with a fucking sixteen year old _boy,_ what was he thinking?

“Z-Zayn? Are ye’ okay?” Niall asks tentatively after a short moment, and Zayn melts as soon as he meets Niall’s gaze. “Yeah, ‘m fine.” Zayn answers shortly, resisting the urge to chuckle because it really should have been Zayn asking Niall whether he was okay, not the other way around; Zayn could already see the bruises forming all over Niall and his lip was bleeding as well, and Zayn was genuinely worried about whether or not he had been too rough.

“Listen, you can’t, uh, tell anyone we just did that, Niall,” Zayn says slowly, sitting up and looking down to the ground. He continues when Niall doesn’t reply, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth: “it was just a spur of the moment thing, and I really don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry,” he rambles, silently freaking the fuck out.

Niall sits up too, “I won’t tell anyone, Zee. I promise, and I was the one who came on to ya’ anyways,” he mumbles and Zayn looks to him, eyebrows knitted into a frown. He’s unable to stop himself from leaning forwards and capturing Niall’s lips in a soft kiss, reaching a hand up to cup his jaw.

Niall returns the kiss, bringing up his hands to tangle in Zayn’s hair, and they continue to kiss for a few more minutes. Zayn breaks the kiss regretfully, already feeling a lot better because Niall just had that effect on him.

“Get dressed princess, ‘m sure Lou will be here in a bit,” Zayn says gently, the pet name unintentionally slipping past his lips. Niall nods, heading to the bathroom to get dressed, and Zayn just sits there, taking his head in his hands. He knew that there was no point regretting what had already happened, so he just tugs his boxers on and puts his graphic tee and skinny jeans back on.

 

He quickly heads downstairs, unsure of whether or not he wanted to face Niall once he came out. He picks up his phone from where he had left it on the kitchen counter. Zayn quickly dials Louis’ number, bringing the phone up to his ear. “Hello, Lou? Could you, uhm, please hurry up? Really need to get home and finish an article,” Zayn says lowly into the receiver, just needing to get the fuck out of the house as soon as possible.

Louis tells him that he’ll be there in fifteen minutes and Zayn ends the call, leaning against the kitchen counter while rubbing at his temples. He glances up when he hears Niall come down, his arms wrapped around himself, looking rather distressed.

“Are you hungry now? I could heat up some food for you,” Zayn offers, trying his best not to let his voice waver. Niall looks at Zayn with raised eyebrows, and he shakes his head. “Cut the shit, Zayn. You fucked me, running away from it isn’t going to help anyone,” Niall replies bluntly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

A breath escapes Zayn’s lips at how straightforward Niall was when he says it, and Zayn nods, shaking his head a bit. “I know, ‘m sorry, Niall. I’m being a dick for no reason at all, and I know that I can’t turn back what just happened, and I’m sorry,”

“The thing is though, I don’t want to turn it back, Zayn. I wanted it, and ye’ know it. Stop acting like yer’ the victim here when I came onto you like that.” Niall says slowly, and Zayn is surprised by how mature Niall is despite only being sixteen years old. Then again, they had literally just had sex so it really wasn’t that strange.

“Give me yer’ number Zayn, please. I really wanna talk to you again,” Niall murmurs, and Zayn really can’t say no his pretty pink cheeks and baby blue eyes so of course, he gives Niall his number. Niall notes it down, looking almost surprised, as if he wasn’t actually expecting Zayn to actually give it to him.

Zayn watches Niall for a moment, still taken away with how fucking stunning he was. Looked like an angel, in all honesty – he obviously wasn’t an angel though, he was filthy and Zayn was sort of glad that he got to experience it firsthand.

They both continue just staring at each other, brought out of their spell by the doorbell ringing. The staring wasn’t even weird and Zayn didn’t feel uncomfortable at all, being with Niall just felt _right._ “That’s probably Louis,” Zayn murmurs, and Niall nods, biting down on his lip. Niall leans forward shyly, stepping on the tips of his toes to plant a soft kiss to Zayn’s lips before pulling away with a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

A half smile curves at Zayn’s lips and he’s still internally freaking out but Niall’s presence just calms him down.

Zayn makes his way to the front door, unlocking it, and he had never been so relieved to see Louis in his life. Of course he wanted to spend more time with Niall, but he really just needed some time to himself to figure out exactly what the fuck had just happened. “Hey Lou,” Zayn greets, forcing a small smile at him.  An easy grin graces Louis’ lips and he returns the greeting, his eyes flickering over to Niall standing by the kitchen counter awkwardly.

“I’ll take it from here Zee, thank you so much,” Louis says gratefully, pulling Zayn into a one-harmed hug. Zayn simply nods, turning around to give Niall a wave. “Bye, Niall,” he says casually, not wanting Louis to suspect anything – it would obviously look strange if Zayn just left without saying anything.

Niall returns the wave, shooting Zayn a crooked smile. He hears one more thing from Niall before shutting the door behind him: “Bye, Zee!” and Zayn wasc onvinced that would be the last thing he’d ever hear from Niall’s lips.

 

 

Oh, if only Zayn had known that that _certainly_ wasn’t the last of Niall that he’d be seeing; not by a long shot.


End file.
